No Regrets, Just Love
by StarshippRanger
Summary: A Klaine fanfic: What happened shortly after Klaine expressed their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

A Klaine fanfic :) and my first... I hope you like itttt! (Rated PG-13 for some sexual content and one curse word)

"I love you." Blaine said, staring lovingly into his boyfriends eyes. They were a deep shade of blue and green, and Blaine could only describe them as beautiful, gorgeous, and worth gazing into. Kurt put down his coffee while his brain registered this… or at least tried to. His heart skipped a beat. He really shouldn't be surprised, though. They've only been dating a few months, but Kurt was sure he knew Blaine inside and out, and he loved everything about him, even his insane obsession with Katy Perry. "I love you, too." He said, and he meant it, he knew it was love. "You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

Their coffee date couldn't have gone better after that, they talked about summer, and planned to spend most of it together. They held hands the whole time, too… and they didn't even care who saw. Before they knew it they were in Blaine's black SUV sitting in Kurt's driveway. Blaine got out of the car and opened the door for Kurt. "Thanks for the coffee," Kurt said, allowing a smile to spread across his face. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Blaine smiled back, "Of course. I'll miss you." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. They tasted like coffee and vanilla. The kiss didn't last long, only a few seconds, but Blaine wanted more, and Kurt didn't argue when Blaine leaned in again. This kiss was full of passion, love and tongue. Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's bottom lip and then their tongues were wrestling as they leaned against the car. It was a good thing Burt wasn't home, he was on a date with Kurt's step mom, Carol.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled away, and looked at his boyfriend with want. Blaine took a few steps back and opened his trunk, it was big enough for them considering the seats in the back were down. Then he stood up and pressed his lips to Kurt once more, until they crawled into the trunk. Blaine started unbuttoning his shirt and whispered things into Kurt's ear between kisses. Kurt had already taken off most of his clothes and was busy unbuttoning his pants. "I've wanted this for a long time…" said Blaine, "You're just so… sexy. Baby Penguins are a turn on. Are you ready?"

A few months ago, Kurt never would have been able to do it. But after his Dad, Burt, gave him THE talk, and because Blaine and him were in love, he was convinced he was ready for this. And he loved being so close to Blaine in that way.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. I've always liked you, but now I love you. And you love me. And the sexual tension between us is driving everyone insane, including me, because I think you're super cute, and I want this bad. And I want it now." His answer surprised Blaine, but he didn't have time to speak before Kurt's hand was entangled in his dark curls and the other one on his ass, and he was on top of him, their lips never parting until Blaine pulled away and said, "I love you so much." before being pulled down for more tongue and love and… sex.

"Let's go all the way tonight... no regrets, just love." Blaine sang along to his favorite Katy Perry tune. Kurt chuckled. The boys were leaned over on their sides, just staring at each other in silence. But it was a comfortable silence.

Kurt broke the silence.

"I can't believe it,"

"What is it, baby?" Blaine said.

"You, I can't believe you… that someone as gorgeous as you would be into someone like… well, me." Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled. "There are so many reasons I'm into you,"

"Really?" Kurt asked, sounding a little relieved.

"Kurt, you're the most confident person I know. You have the best fashion sense in the whole world. You sing like an angel, your skin is flawless. You're hilarious and sweet. I'm attracted to you because your adorable and cute and sexy and beautiful, and words can't describe you. I love you, Kurt. And I'll never break your heart."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine and played with his curls, now free from the hair gel. "You too, love. I'm exhausted. But I don't want to leave you." He said, fighting back tears. Blaine kissed his forehead. "Me too, but you should probably go inside before Burt gets home…" But Kurt was already asleep, nuzzled up against him. "I love you," Blaine whispered before he drifted off as well.

But then he heard the sound of a car pulling into Kurt's driveway.

End of chapter 1. You like?

Every kiss begins with Klaine 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, KURT! WAKE UP!" Blaine screamed, shaking his boyfriend awake. Kurt opened his eyes a little and looked up at Blaine. "What is it, honey?" he said, barely awake. "BURT! THEY JUST PULLED IN!" Blaine yelled. Kurt squeaked and immediately began to dress himself, while Blaine did the same. But they must have made a lot of noise because just then they heard a knock on the car door, and then it flew open.

Burt's head popped into view, a confused and then pissed look on his face.

"Uhhh…. Hi, Dad." Kurt said, barely able to speak. He was still shirtless and Blaine wasn't wearing anything but his underwear.

Blaine gave him a hopeful smile.

Carol popped her head in through the other car door.

"Burt, come inside hon… oh," she said.

"Uhh…WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Kurt replied, sounding a little scared.

"Step out of the car please, both of you."

Kurt and Blaine climbed out of the car, holding hands. Kurt gave it a little squeeze for support.

"Dad, before you say anything… I just want you to know that I love Blaine. And I know it means something, and I know I matter and stuff just…"

"NO, KURT," Burt yelled, causing the boys to take a few steps back.

"I thought… I thought you… that's it, I'm getting my shotgun…" Burt screamed, turning and walking towards the house.

"Dad, wait!" Kurt shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. Burt turned around just in time to see Kurt kiss Blaine full on the lips, and then pull away to smile at his still surprised father. That was the first time they'd kissed in front of him.

He turned to Blaine, smiling, suddenly forgetting where he was and said "I love you." Then he turned around to face Burt.

"I love him. And I love you. And trust me, it'll never happen again." He said.

Burt was surprised by Kurt's confidence, and proud, but still disappointed.

And he had absolutely NO idea what to do.

So he turned around and ran into the house to talk to Carol. He didn't know how to react to this. He just, didn't know…

Blaine turned to face Kurt and placed his hands on his waist. "I love you, too, baby." He said, brushing Kurt's hair out of his face and wiping the tears away.

Burt turned to Carol, stunned. "I don't know what to do, Carol." He said. "My little boy, he just… And Blaine he, he…" "Shhh…" Carol said, hushing him. "All I have to say is, listen to Kurt. I really do think he loves Blaine." She said. "That doesn't give him the right to sleep with him, but really, what can you do about it? Grab your shotgun?" she giggled. Burt gave her a serious look before exiting the room.

He almost ran again when he came outside to find Kurt and Blaine in the middle of a make out session. "umm… ehem." He said as Kurt pulled away from Blaine to talk to his father. "Uhh… hi. Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "Yeah," Burt answered, roughly.

"I'm sorry," they all said in unison, and then Burt chuckled.

"Listen, I really thought about it, and I can't change who you fall in love with, Kurt." He said, glaring at Blaine. "But I can control when you see him…" "STOP, DAD!" Kurt screamed, causing Burt to gape.

Blaine was watching Kurt scream and yell, and he loved it when he was all hot and bothered.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I've been through more than most 'kids' my age anyway, and I LOVE him, Dad. I LOVE him. You can't take him away from me, all it will do is hurt me!"

"KURT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW YOURSELF AROUND!" Burt yelled in return, getting up in his face. "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN DATING HIM FOR 3 MONTHS!"

Kurt sighed a shaky breath, squeezing Blaine's hand while the tears streamed down his face.

3 months really wasn't a long time, but they'd been friends long before they got together, and 3 months seems like forever when you're in love.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Kurt yelled, trying to calm himself down.

"I," Burt said, taking a deep breath. "Never want you to see him again."

And he was being completely serious.

Kurt was fighting back tears as he fell into Blaine's arms, while Blaine kissed him on the forehead and started to cry as well.

After an awkward moment of silence, Kurt finally stood up and looked at Burt, trying to hide the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"No." he stated. "I'm leaving now."

Burt looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come on, Blaine."

Kurt turned and opened the passenger door and sat inside the car.

Blaine was still standing there in his underwear, looking from Kurt to Burt with love for the adorable boy in the car next to him, and sorrow for the great father who was just doing the right thing.

"BLAINE! GET IN THE CAR!" Kurt screamed.

"Coming, dear." Blaine said as he quickly slid into the car.

Burt was still staring at his son and his boyfriend as they drove away.

Now it was his turn to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, regret in his eyes.

"I can't believe I just did that…" he said, trying to remember the conversation.

Blaine, who was still driving, looked at him with a smirk. "I can't either," he said, "but congrats, you're just like every other teenager in America."

Kurt took a minute to think it over, and then another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I am, aren't I? And I'm always trying to be so damn original."

"Hey, it's okay. I think it's incredibly sexy." Blaine said with a wink.

And that immediately made Kurt feel a hundred times better.

Then he realized he was with his boyfriend, in a truck they had slept in, with nowhere to go.

"Uhh… Blaine? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Blaine said, a hopeful smile on his face.

Not long after, Kurt grasped where they were- Dalton. And that's SO much better than an SUV or a hotel.

"You can stay with me in my dorm." Blaine said, happily.

Kurt smiled. "I love you." And gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And thanks. For everything."

Blaine got out of the car and opened the door for his boyfriend.

Shortly after sneaking Kurt into his dorm, and letting him borrow his pajamas, which Kurt was very picky about… Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt curled up in his bed, beckoning him to join, looking like a little kid begging for candy.

"You know, you can't stay here forever." Blaine said, hoping it wouldn't offend Kurt. "But you can stay as long as you need to."

Kurt sighed. "Thanks honey. All I know is, I want to take some time to think it over."

At this point, they were snuggled up in Blaine's bed. His roommate, Nick, was out of town with his family, and they were alone, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Maybe I'll call him tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Yeah, he's probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah, but he just… I'm a teenage boy, with an attractive boyfriend. And he thinks I'm just not going to want to do anything besides the occasional kiss? I can't help that you turn me on, Blaine." He said, kissing his cheek. "And he just needs to get over it."

Blaine sighed, unsure what to say.

"Kurt, I know you're not going to like this, but I think Burt was right."

Suddenly, Kurt has turned to face Blaine at an incredible speed and was giving him an evil glare. "B-Blaine, what are you saying?" he said.

"Well, Kurt, I just think you were over reacting a bit back there. I mean, he's fairly new at this, I'm your first boyfriend. And we did get it on a bit soon, and it was great Kurt, it really was… but it must be a lot for him to take in."

"Are you kidding me, Blaine?" Kurt squeaked. "You're MY boyfriend, you're supposed to be taking MY side in this situation!"

Blaine smiled and rested his head on Kurt's chest. "You're cute when you're mad at me, you know that?"

Then he looked up at Kurt with those puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed and then smiled.

It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

"I don't like to fight with you, Blaine, but don't think those damn puppy dog faces are getting you anywhere with me."

Blaine made a whimpering noise.

That definitely changed things, cause Kurt immediately cupped Blaine's face in his hands and gave him a long, wet, kiss.

Blaine chuckled.

"I don't want to sleep," Blaine wined. "Can we watch a Disney movie?" He asked, jumping up and nudging Kurt's arm, once again, like a puppy dog.

Kurt smiled.

"Of course." He said, and he watched his boyfriend happily put the Little Mermaid into the DVD player before returning to snuggle in his arms.

And in that moment; Kurt never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there, with Blaine in his arms, forever.

Even though Blaine had said he was up for the movie minutes before, Kurt listened to him yawn and turn around to nuzzle into his chest.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you." He said, in the most adorable voice Kurt has ever heard.

He kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you, too." He said, as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV to snuggle more with his boyfriend.

Yeah. Kurt could definitely stay like that forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine stretched and looked up at Kurt with tired eyes. He was still wrapped in his arms.

Kurt opened his eyes, slowly. "Good morning," he yawned.

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"You look adorable in the morning." He said, pressing his lips to Kurt's temple.

Kurt sighed.

"I need to go home." He said.

"I know." Blaine replied. As much as he wanted Kurt to just stay with him in his dorm and cuddle with him every night, Kurt needed his Dad. And Burt needed him.

"I just don't want to lose you, Blaine!" Kurt snuggled even closer to Blaine. He never wanted to leave that spot, so perfect, so serene. Then someone had to go and come barging in through the door of the dorm room.

"BLAINE!" Wes and David came barreling through the door and stopped when they spotted Kurt.

"Wes? David? Have you ever heard of KNOCKING? Honestly, I have no idea how you even got here if you're so RUDE."

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Wes looked like he was about to explode when he had spotted the scene in the room.

Blaine followed David outside the room and received a crowd of Warblers and other Dalton students questioning him about the events of the day before.

"Blaine! Tell me it isn't true! You know your parents will never accept you if you and Kurt ACTUALLY did it."

"David, I can assure you that no matter what my parents say, I will never deny that Kurt and I have shared something special. So I'm going to put a stop to the rumors. It's true." He said, smiling to himself.

There was a hush among the crowd. Looks of disgust, joy, and just plain amazement were seen throughout.

"What's going on here?" Dean Ramsey stepped through the middle of the group of students to meet face to face with Blaine.

"Good morning Dean Ramsey, how are you today?" Just like the perfect gentlemen, Blaine could never be even the slightest bit rude to a superior.

"Just fine until I see a mob of students crowded around a doorway and whispering about…?" At this point Blaine was starting to get a little nervous, he never had to explain to a teacher that he just had sex with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father banned his son from ever seeing him again.

"It's an inside joke, sir, nothing to worry about." One of the Warblers, Jeff, had come forward and given Dean Ramsey an excuse to cover for the truth.

"Well I hope next time you have an inside joke, you keep it inside the dorm rooms, please?" And with that, he was off. All of the boys relaxed and started shooting more questions.

"Guys please! I will talk to you all LATER. I will eventually answer all your questions, just none about DOWN THERE stuff." Blaine strutted back into his room and shoved Wes out from where he was still frozen inside.

"What was that about, Blaine?"

"Oh you know boys; they were just…stopping by to say hi."

"You're not a very good liar you know."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"I do," Kurt sounded confident and that meant he wouldn't stop trying to get the truth out of Blaine. He plopped down next to Kurt on the bed.

"Okay before I say anything you have to promise you won't go storming out of here."

"Promise, now tell me what they really wanted."

"They…they wanted to know what happened yesterday."

"They WHAT, how did they even find out ANYTHING that happened yesterday?" Kurt almost fell over he jumped so high off the bed. Blaine could clearly see that Kurt was furious.

"Okay Kurt, let's just sit down and talk about this-"

"What is there to talk about Blaine? They know, and soon EVERYONE will know… If New Directions finds out…"

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and gave him a tight hug. "Hey, it'll be alright. I bet most of your friends in New Directions would be proud of you. Especially Santana."

Kurt giggled.

Then he remembered what he had to do.

"Blaine, where's the phone?"


	5. Chapter 5

There were so many things running through Kurt's head in that moment. What to say, what to say if it went straight to voicemail, whether his Dad would allow him to come home or not, whether he'd be able to see the man he loved again…

He was scared. But Determined.

Without turning back, Kurt picked up the phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings, he heard a tired, familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

It was Finn.

"Finn, It's Kurt… I need to talk to Dad."

"Kurt! Where are you? Are you okay? What did you do to Burt? I've never seen him like this before…"

Kurt sighed. His Dad, though tough and hard to break, had a sensitive side as well.

"I'm fine. I'm staying with Blaine in his dorm."

"You're at Dalton?" Finn asked, dumbly.

"Yes, Finn, give the phone to Dad. I have to talk to him."

"Oh, he's not home."

"What? Why? Where would he be, it's 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday!"

Kurt could hear Finn stretch and yawn at the mention of the time.

"He went out looking for you." Finn said.

Kurt dropped the phone.

Blaine was immediately at his side. "Kurt, what happened?" he asked.

"Dad! He's out there looking for me!" Kurt said, shedding a tear.

Blaine picked up the phone, pulling Kurt close to him.

"Hello… Finn! Yeah, it's Blaine. Burt's looking for Kurt? Do you know where he might have gone? What time did he leave?"

But before Finn could answer, there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The door burst open, and an exhausted looking Burt ran into the room.

He was breathing heavily, practically heaving.

His eyes grew wide when he saw Kurt and Blaine on the bed in each other's arms, Kurt crying into Blaine's chest and Blaine still holding the phone.

Kurt looked up at his Dad and gave Blaine a squeeze.

"D-Dad!"

Kurt stood and Blaine followed shortly after… Blaine was completely clothed, but Kurt was still without a shirt on.

"I, I didn't sleep." Burt said, "I couldn't. I've been thinking, about yesterday. Kurt I was out of line…" Burt was shaking.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, tears still escaping his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have… done that, and you shouldn't have… seen that. But I was ready, Dad."

He pulled Blaine close to him. "Still in love." He smiled, weakly.

Burt looked up at him, on the verge of tears.

"I know." He spat out, "Please, Kurt. Come home."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "REALLY?" he squealed… he was excited about going home and not being killed by his Dad.

"What you did was extremely inappropriate. But you're still my son. And I love you and miss you, I can't change you or control what you do. But I can try my hardest to guide you. And that's a lot easier to do when you're under my roof."

Kurt pounced on his Dad and gave him a tight hug.

That's when he noticed his Dad was still breathing heavily, and his legs shaking.

"Dad, are you… are you okay?"

Burt was still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, Kurt. Never felt better." He said, roughly.

"Okay," Kurt said, unconvinced… "Just… give me a few minutes to change. And we can go home." He gave his Dad a reassuring smile.

"O… Oka…y." Burt coughed.

Coughing? Why was he coughing?

Kurt turned around, only to see his father falling to the floor, hand grasped on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt.

All he could think about was Kurt.

Where was Kurt? Or more importantly, where was he?

He was drifting off into nothingness, but there was a bright light far in the distance.

He was moving towards the light.

But then he froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad? DAD?"

It was Kurt.

"Calm down, Kurt. Calm down. He's gonna be OK."

Blaine.

Why was Blaine always with Kurt? They were like a package deal now.

Oh, that's right. They're in love.

Wait, what? They're… in _love?_

That's crazy talk. He couldn't trust Blaine, he just couldn't. Blaine already took away Kurt's virginity.

After 3 months of dating.

3 months.

"Blaine, how do you know? This isn't the first time this has happened!"

Kurt sounded so sad and upset, it was breaking his heart.

Suddenly, he could see.

He could see the hospital bed, with his body sitting lifelessly.

And he could see, sitting in a chair next to him, a crying Kurt, holding his hand. Blaine was behind Kurt, arms wrapped around him.

Burt watched in amazement as a tear rolled down Blaine's cheek.

Why was BLAINE crying?

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"He was so mad at me."

"It's not your fault, honey."

"That doesn't mean I can't feel like it is"

Kurt stood up slowly and nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, allowing the tears to flow from his blue-green eyes.

Burt had never seen anything so priceless.

He felt terrible.

"I love you." Kurt breathed, unable to stop his tears.

Blaine was crying now as well, "I love you, too." He said. "And I'll never leave you."

Kurt took a moment to look at his father before bursting into tears again and falling to the floor in a heap.

Blaine sat down beside him and held him close.

The passing nurses and doctors didn't seem to care.

Burt felt horrible.

He had been way too hard on them.

Why was he so blind? They were in love. Anyone could see that.

Then he remembered they had made up right before he died.

And he felt so much better.

Oh wait, he died. That's right.

Suddenly, he felt terrible again.

Then he heard Kurt whispering on the floor, Blaine still around him.

"Dad." He said, quickly and quietly.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But please…" he whimpered, "Please. Don't leave me. I-I love you."

Burt squeezed his hand.

Wait… _WHAT?_

How was he squeezing Kurt's hand?

Suddenly, he couldn't see anymore.

But then he opened his eyes.

"I love you too, son"

Kurt jumped up off the floor like a rocket and squealed before squeezing the crap out of Blaine.

And then kissing the crap out of Blaine.

"Hey, get a room." Burt coughed.

Kurt turned back to his Dad and kissed him on the forehead.

He was still crying.

"Why you crying, kid?" Burt asked.

"I'm just so happy. I missed you, Dad." Kurt smiled through his tears.

"I missed you too, Kurt."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, can Blaine come over?" Kurt asked, uncertain.

It had been a week since Burt's hospitalization. And Kurt wasn't so sure if his Dad wanted him to be so close to Blaine. They were always together.

Of course they had had that terrible fight the night before the incident, but Kurt was sure that he was over that by now.

Burt, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at Kurt doubtfully.

"Sure." Was all he said.

Kurt smiled and squealed, "Thanks Dad!" before calling his boyfriend.

A few hours later the doorbell rang.

Kurt skipped to the door and smiled at Blaine through the window.

Blaine chuckled. His boyfriend was so adorable.

Kurt opened the door and pounced on Blaine, giving him a tight squeeze and a quick peck on the lips.

"Come in here, you too!" Burt called from the couch.

Kurt kept Blaine close as they strolled into the living room.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel! You look great today!" Blaine said, being his usual dapper self.

"You really do, Dad." Kurt said, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's.

Burt, for the first time in a long time, smiled up at the couple.

"You win." He said, causing puzzled expressions to form on the boys faces.

"I'm done being mad at you for being in love." Burt said. "Kurt, he makes you happy, right?"

"Very, very happy." Kurt smiled, wrapping himself around Blaine.

Blaine smiled down at the adorable boy wrapped around him.

"Then there's nothing else to be said." Burt sighed.

Kurt looked at his Dad with confusion. "That's it?" he said.

"That's it." Burt replied, smiling. "Really, I put a lot of thought into this. He's your first… well… partner, and this is just going to take some getting used to."

Just then, Carol walked in holding a bowl of soup. "Burt, honey… oh! Blaine! I didn't know you were here!"

She put down the soup and gave Blaine a hug while Kurt was still wrapped around him.

"Carol, hi! Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe I could take Kurt out for some lunch?"

Kurt jumped up immediately at the offer. "Oh, please, Carol! PLEASE!"

"If it's alright with your father…"

The boys looked at Burt and Kurt put on his best puppy dog face.

"Go on, get out of here." Burt smiled.

"Okay, let me go change!" Kurt squealed before kissing Blaine on the cheek and running from the room.

15 minutes later he returned, wearing his favorite outfit.

He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come along darling, let's go to Breadsticks!"

Blaine smiled at this, "You're so cute. I'm paying!"

Blaine ran off into his car while Kurt turned to face his father one last time before lunch.

"Dad," Kurt said. "I really am sorry."

Burt looked up at his son. He knew he had made the right choice. "Me too."

"Thanks." Kurt said, honestly. "I love you."

Burt smiled.

"I love you, too. Now go have some fun, but not too much fun!" Burt said with a wink.

Kurt giggled and turned around to see Blaine sitting in the driver's seat, window down, staring at him with love in his eyes.

So Kurt had had an interesting weekend.

He had lost his virginity, pissed off his dad, and watched his Dad have a heart attack right in front of him.

But it was all behind him now, he had survived.

And now he was going out to lunch with the man he loved more than anything.

Kurt skipped down the driveway and climbed into Blaine's car before screaming "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

And they were on their way to Breadsticks.

No looking back, just living in the moment.

No regrets, just love.


End file.
